Starlight: WindClan and RiverClan
by Featherstream
Summary: The Clan cats have found their new territories, and just when things seem well again, an innocent gets exiled, a deputy is mysteriously killed, a rogue is tricked into spying, and that's only the beginning!
1. Cats

**Characters**

**You know what I'm going to say, I'm a disclaimer and only own the plot. Story takes place after Dawn, when they figure out territories, Moonstone and Fourtrees and are at peace.**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar

**Deputy: **Brackenfur

Apprentice, Whitepaw

**Medicine: **Cinderpelt

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Mousefur

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Ashfur

Brambleclaw

Rainwhisker

Sootfur

Sorreltail

**Apprentices:**

Spiderpaw

Whitepaw

Squirrelpaw

Leafpaw

**Queens/Kits**

Ferncloud

-Birchkit

Goldenflower

**Elders:**

Longtail

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar

**Deputy: **Russetfur

**Medicine: **Littlecloud

**Warriors: **

Wetfoot

Brownpelt

Darkclaw

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Oakfur

Tawnypelt

Cedarheart

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Rowanclaw

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Brightstream

Nightwing

**Apprentices:**

Talonpaw

Nightpaw

Frostpaw

**Queens/Kits:**

Tallpoppy

-Tumblekit

-Marshkit

**Elders:**

Oatwhisker

Runningnose

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar

**Deputy: **Mudclaw

**Medicine: **Barkface

**Warriors: **

Tornear

Onewhisker

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Webfoot

Runningbrook

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Tawnyfur

Whitetail

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Crowfeather

Gorsetail

Robinwing

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw

Weaselpaw

Creekpaw

Thistlepaw

**Queens/Kits:**

Roseheart

-Mosskit

-Rockkit

Breezetail

**Elders:**

Morningflower

Logpelt

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot

**Medicine: **Mothwing

**Warriors: **

Blackclaw

Apprentice, Volepaw

Heavystep

Ripplestream

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Hawkfrost

Larchpelt

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Mosspelt

Swallowtail

Apprentice, Stonepaw

**Apprentices:**

**Queens/Kits:**

Dawnflower

-Willowkit

-Graykit

Branchcloud

-Brownkit

-Shrewkit

**Elders:**

Smokeclaw

Wetroot


	2. Boring Ceremonies

**Chapter One**

ThunderClan

Firestar jumped onto Bigstone. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath this rock for a Clan meeting." he yowled.

The cats of ThunderClan came out of their dens and padded beneath Bigstone, wondering what their leader would say.

"As you all know," Firestar meowed, "Graystripe was my best friend, lost to us saving cats from all Clans. He was loyal, and I hope we shall never forget him."

"Not only was he my best friend, but also the Clan deputy. It is time I appointed a new deputy"

"I say this before the spirits of StarClan so they can hear and approve of my choice. The new ThunderClan deputy will be Brackenfur!" Firestar yowled his last words, looking down at his Clan for their approval.

Brackenfur stared up at Firestar, his tail twitching in surprise. "Firestar, I never expected to be the deputy. Graystripe was also my mentor, so I hope I will be as loyal as him." He finally meowed. Firestar nodded his approval.

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur!"the crowd began milling around Brackenfur, congratulating him and chanting his name.

Firestar flicked his tail for silence. The Clan obeyed. "It is also time to make two apprentices warriors. Mousefur, Brackenfur, are you satisfied that Whitepaw and Spiderpaw should become warriors?"

Mousefur and Brackenfur nodded their approval.

"Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar spoke the formal ritual words.

"I do." The two apprentices mewed simultaneously.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I know give you your warrior names. Whitepaw, you shall now be known as Whitestream. Spiderpaw, you shall know be known as Spiderwind."

"Whitestream! Spiderwind! Whitestream! Spiderwind!"

Firestar jumped down from Bigstone and laid his muzzle on the two new warriors, getting two respectful licks on his shoulder in reply.

Again, Firestar flicked his tail for silence and got it. "We have also gathered to give a kit apprentice rank. Until he has earned his warrior name, this kit"

shall be known as Birchpaw!" He mewed.

"Birchpaw! Birchpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Cloudtail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and courage. You will be mentor to Birchpaw." Firestar mewed.

Looking as proud as Birchpaw, Cloudtail touched noses with his new apprentice and escorted him the edge of the crowd.

"Whitestream, Spiderwind, tonight you alone will sit vigil in silence until dawn." Firestar jumped off of Bigstone to show the meeting was over.

ShadowClan

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Widestump for a Clan meeting." Blackstar yowled.

As the Clan emerged from their dens, Blackstar yowled "Rowanclaw, are you satisfied that Talonpaw should become an apprentice?"

The ginger warrior Rowanclaw nodded. "More than ready." she mewed.

Blackstar nodded. "Talonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The brown apprentice nodded. "I do." he mewed.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Talonclaw." Blackstar mewed. "We now welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Talonclaw! Talonclaw! Talonclaw!" the crowd chanted.

As soon as the clan quieted, Blackstar yowled "Tumblekit, Marshkit, until you have earned your warrior names, you shall be known as Tumblepaw and Marshpaw."

"Brownpelt, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and courage. I hope you will paw on all you know to Tumblepaw."

As the two cats touched noses, Blackstar mewed "Brightstream, you have shown yourself to be fierce and intelligent. I hope you will pass on all your knowledge to Marshpaw."

Again, the two cats touched noses.

**WindClan**

From the top of Highroot, Tallstar looked down at his Clan. He was very elderly, and caught the eye of a light brown tabby warrior named Onewhisker. Finally he meowed "Runnongbrook, Onewhisker, are you satisfied that Weaselpaw and Ivypaw should become warriors?"

Both quickly nodded.

"Weaselpaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your lives?" Tallstar asked.

Both to-be warriors nodded.

"Then by my power as leader of WindClan, I give you your warrior names. Weaselpaw, you will be known as Weaselfur. Ivypaw, you shall be known as Ivynose." Tallstar rasped.

"Ivynose! Weaselfur! Ivynose! Weaselfur!" the clan chanted.

Tallstar continued, making Roseheart's kits Mosskit and Rockkit apprentices with Gorsetail Rockpaw's mentor and Tawnyfur Mosspaw's mentor.

**RiverClan**

In RiverClan also, formal ceremonies occurred. Leopardstar made Volepaw and Stonepaw their warrior names of Volepelt and Stonewhisker.

Leopardstar also gave Dawnflower's kits the names Willowpaw, Graypaw and Silverpaw with Silverpaw's mentor Mosspelt, Graypaw's mentor Heavystep and fierce Willowpaw's mentor was Mistyfoot, the deputy. She also announced something heartwarming, yet bone-chilling.

"Cats of RiverClan," Leapordstar yowled from Reedrock, "Swallowtail is expecting kits with Hawkfrost!"


	3. Chap 1 Mudclaw

Chapter Two

I dedicate this chapter to:

Krissy25

Wolfhorse

Brownstar

StarAloha

**WindClan**

"Robinwing!" Thistlepaw looked up, surprised as Tallstar called her mentor by the patch of heather where they were sharing a chaffinch.

Dipping her head respectfully, Robinwing mewed "Yes Tallstar?"

"Have you seen Mudclaw? He hasn't been to the camp since dawn!" Tallstar meowed, sounding tense and anxious.

Thistlepaw was not surprised to see a glimmer of worry in her beloved mentor's eyes. Personally, she thought Robinwing was the gentlest, shyest, quietest cat in WindClan.

"Mudclaw's missing? I'll go look for him right away!" With another respectful dip of her head, Robinwing sprang out of the camp.

"Thistlepaw, would you go after her please? If you don't return by nightfall, I'll send a patrol out to find you." Tallstar mewed. "Finish the chaffinch first."

Thistlepaw nodded as Tallstar padded away to share tongues with one of the elderly warriors, Tornear.

Thistlepaw gulped the remainders of her fresh-kill, wondering what had happened to Mudclaw. The WindClan deputy was a fierce loyal cat, for all his aggressiveness toward other clans.

Thistlepaw finished her chaffinch and bounded out of the dip in the ground that was the WindClan camp and followed Robinwing's scent trail. She remembered how the Twolegs had started to cut down their forest and scaring off almost all the prey. StarClan had sent a prophecy to a cat of each Clan, including Crowfeather, Feathertail from RiverClan, and Tawnypelt from ShadowClan and Brambleclaw from ThunderClan. They hade made a journey from their old territory to here, and had sorted out their territories.

There was a yowl of pain and an answering hiss or satisfaction. Thistlepaw sprinted toward the noise, feeling the spring moorland grass under her paws.

Thistlepaw burst into a small dip in the ground and abruptly skidded to a stop panting.

Robinwing was standing next to a limp mottled brown body that Thistlepaw knew to be Mudclaw.

Robinwing turned toward her, sorrow glistening in her eyes.

_What happened? How did Mudclaw die? Where did you get the long shallow cuts on your body? _Thistlepaw thought, voicing them to her mentor.

"He was brave, so brave…." Robinwing murmured. In a clearer voice, she mewed "Lets go back to camp and I can explain everything then." Picking up Mudclaw's body, she padded up the slope toward the WindClan camp.

Thistlepaw followed, her tail trailing in the dust, thoughts racing through her mind. Mudclaw was strong and loyal, despite the fact that he was a little arrogant. But, he was quick, strong, and clever. How had he died?

As mentor and apprentice entered through the gorse tunnel to the camp, surprised yowls exploded. Tallstar's yowl rose above them all.

"Quiet! Robinwing, tell us what happened." His voice cracked and he sneezed violently.

"I went out looking for Mudclaw. I heard a hiss, definitely Mudclaws, so I went over to help. But it was too late. I couldn't tell which Clan the cat was in because the scent was masked in mud. I chased her away and Thistlepaw came."

Gasps arose from the Clan.

Tallstar's voice faltered as he mewed "Tonight I will sit vigil with Mudclaw. I will also name a new deputy."

ttttttthhhhhhhiiiiiiiiissssssssiiiiiiiiisssssssssaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highroot for a Clan meeting!" Tallstar yowled. For once, his voice was strong.

Cats slipped out of their dens to discover the new deputy.

"I say this before the spirit of Mudclaw so that he can hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan will be………" his voice faltered as if he had forgotten.

"Tawnyfur!" he yowled.

Mewls of surprise but approval came from the cats. Tawnyfur was young but respected, she was loyal and strong. A good choice.

"The gathering is in one night. Onewhisker, Ivynose,

Webfoot, Runningbrook, Weaselfur, Tawnyfur, Roseheart, Robinwing, Thistlepaw, Creekpaw, Nightcloud, Darkfoot and Rushtail will come.

At the gathering I will announce Mudclaws death."

Thistlepaw felt a growing creep of excitement and suspense. This was her first gathering and there was trouble!


	4. Chap 2 Falconpaw

**Hey peoples! Finally there is chapter two. I've been very busy lately. As an apology, I will give you a hint. The cat that killed Mudclaw is brown-colored.**

**Thank you Halfpelt and wolfhorse for reviewing.**

**Chapter Two – Gathering**

**RiverClan**

Falconpaw lay under a clump of ferns, staring at the camp entrance, waiting for the cats going to the gathering to come back.

Getting bored with that, she tilted her head upwards, staring at Silverpelt. Her starry ancestors were shining brightly, and one could say, coldly.

Suddenly, a yowl broke through the silent night and her clanmate Blackclaw burst through the camp entrance, heading straight for Falconpaw.

"You traitor!" he yowled. "Why did you do it?"

Bewilderment and anger flooded through Falconpaw.

"Calm down Blackclaw." She mewed. "This is me, Falconpaw."

"I know its you!" the dark warrior yowled. "Falconpaw the murderer!" he launched himself at Falconpaw, bowling her smaller frame over and pinning her down.

Her mother, Swallowtail rushed over and pushed Blackclaw away. Falconpaw gratefully got to her feet.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath here for a Clan meeting!" they heard Leopardstar.

Reluctantly, the two she-cats headed toward the Clan meeting place, joined by Hawkfrost, Falconpaw's father. Only Swallowtail had gone to the gathering.

" Falconpaw, step forward." Leopardstar commanded, staring down at her with burning amber eyes.

Falconpaw did as she was told, her blue-green eyes pools of bewilderment.

"Falconpaw, do you like to play in the mud?" Leopardstar asked?

"I-I-I do." She stammered.

"Do you like to cloak yourself in mud sometimes?" Leopardstar continued.

"Yes."

Leopardstar's eyes hardened. "Did you go into WindClan territory?"

"No!" Falconpaw exclaimed. Why were they asking her these questions?

"At the gathering, Tallstar announced that Mudclaw was dead. A WindClan warrior, Robinwing, tried to save him and ended up battling a cat. She did not know which Clan _she_ was from, because the cat was cloaked in mud. This was close to RiverClan territory. "

"Traitor!" Blackclaw screeched from the crowd.

"Silence!" Leopardstar snarled, glaring at Blackclaw. She switched her gaze back to Falconpaw, then to Silverpelt.

"I, Leapardstar, leader of RiverClan, say this apprentice exiled!" she yowled.

Falconpaw sat stunned, thoughts racing in her mind. She had _never_ been into other Clan territories. She had never even genuinely battled a cat before, let alone kill one!

"At least let me say bye to Hawkfrost and Swallowtail!" she begged.

Leopardstar stared down at her. "Fine."

Falconpaw ran to her parents, nuzzling them fondly, sadness threatening to overwhelm her. She looked up at Swallowtail in the eye. "I didn't kill Mudclaw. I really didn't." she whispered.

"I know you didn't." this was from Hawkfrost. "You are a loyal cat, Falconpaw, don't ever forget that. "

"Falconpaw, never forget RiverClan. I'll miss you." Swallowtail murmured.

"Blackclaw, chase Falconpaw out of RiverClan territory now." Leopardstar mewed.

Flexing his claws, Blackclaw mewed grimly "I'll do that gladly." Springing to his paws, Blackclaw ran at Falconpaw. She spun around and raced toward the edge of RiverClan territory, feeling the stares of her Clan mates burning into her pelt and the thud of Blackclaws paws behind her.

As soon as Falconpaw ran onto WindClan territory, Blackclaw stopped. He glared at her one last time and headed back to the RiverClan camp.

Falconpaw padded wearily onwards. She sniffed the air. An enemy patrol!


	5. Chap 3 Robinwing

**Just a small explanation, Thistlepaw is a boy; sorry I made a mistake in the first couple chapters ******

**And by the way I don't know why the spell check thing made me put a semicolon in there…… I put a comma before.**

**And also, if my writing is different its cause this is my first update in two years, Yeah, I know ******

**Chapter 3 - Thistlepaw**

Before Falconpaw could react, a she-cat in the patrol snarled, "Intruder!" and sprang on her, pinning the light brown tabby down. Falconpaw fell limp, all the fight out of her from her exile. To her surprise, she didn't even feel scared, staring into the white warrior's blazing amber eyes.

"Whitetail, let her go" A voice commanded with authority. Whitetail reluctantly let her go, but not without a "We should kill her right now" muttered under her breath. A dark brown warrior with a slashed ear stepped forward, his eyes widening when he saw Falconpaw. "When have RiverClan been so bold as to send _apprentices _into our territory?!" he hissed, thrusting his face into hers, "You're right Whitetail, she's going right now."

"Wait" Until now, Falconpaw had never heard the beaitiful gold and white marbled she-cat speak, or the small tom sitting by her, probably an apprentice. "We should take her back to camp, Tornear. Tallstar can decide."

"Tallstar is to busy deal with intruders from other Clans, especially _apprentices_" Tornear spat. "Don't forget Robinwing, I'm leading this patrol." Whitetail hissed in agreement.

Falconpaw suddenly felt a surge of anger rushing through her, accused of a crime she didn't commit, for Leapordstar, Blackclaw and the rest of RiverClan that accused her, and about close-minded WindClan cats that called themselves _warriors_. What had she done to offend Star Clan? Roll in mud?

"I don't have a Clan!" Falconpaw spat, arching her back. "I _rolled in mud_ and cats accuse me of killing someone. I trusted my Clan and now they exile me!"

The first Clan to recover from her short but fiery outburst was the small apprentice, who hurriedly whispered something into Robinwing's ear. Robinwing nodded and spoke to Tornear. "Thistlepaw is right. An apprentice that has never fought a battle before wouldn't be able to kill Mudclaw."

"Mudclaw was a great warrior" Tornear growled. "She comes with us. Robinwing, watch her." He turned around sharply and headed back the way the patrol had come, Whitetail at his heels.

Falconpaw, dazed, followed them with Robinwing and Thistlepaw on either side of her. As they continued, Robinwing struck up a small conversation with her, making sure they were still in earshot of Tornear,

"What's your name?" Still recovering from the day's events, Falconpaw mumbled her name. "Falconpaw?" Robinwing mewed, "Isn't that Hawkfrost and Swallowtail's daughter?" Falconpaw nodded. "Hawkfrost is quite-"

Her words were interrupted as Whitetail suddenly streaked off in the moorland. After a moment, Falconpaw realized she was chasing a rabbit. Whitetail was catching up, and soon she pounced on the rabbit and killed is with a swift bite to its neck. She turned around and trotted back to the patrol, triumph in her eyes.

"Good job" Tornear called to her. Turning to Falconpaw, he hissed "I wish that rabbit was you". Uh-oh…  ( ) ( ) Looks more like a mouse

0 0 than a rabbit… Oh well…

_TTTTHHHHHHIIIIIISSSIIIISSSSSSSAAAAAAABBBBBRRREEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKK_

When Falconpaw and the patrol entered the camp, the cats caught her different scent and looked toward her. In seconds, the camp was filled with yowling and hissing cats, glaring threateningly at Falconpaw. Nobody noticed the black and white cat that jumped on a big rock until he caterwauled, "QUIET!" (A/N, in the first book it was caterwauled! Awesome! I love that word! The quiet was dedicated to my mom )

Tornear muttered to Robinwing, "You tell Tallstar, I still don't see why she's here." Robinwing nodded in assent.

When Tallstar had restored silence to the camp, Robinwing mewed, "Tallstar, we found this apprentice, Falconpaw, at the RiverClan border, exiled because RiverClan thinks she killed Mudclaw".

Tallstar turned his amber gaze to Falconpaw. "Explain yourself".

Falconpaw suddenly felt the gazes of many cats trained on her. Flattening her ears, she mumbled, "I didn't kill Mudclaw. I barely know who he is. It's just I like to play in mud so they think I killed him, but I haven't even had battle training yet." Embarrassed and nervous, she stared at the ground, wishing the ground would just open and swallow her up.

"Hawkfrost was Mudclaw's friend" a cat mewed, "Why would his daughter kill him?"

"Thank you, Gorsetail," Tallstar mewed. "My mind is made up. Falconpaw will stay in WindClan until the next Gathering, where we will talk to RiverClan"

Yowls (caterwauls) of outrage greeted his statement with cats crying, "One just passed!" and "Why should we? Chase her back to RiverClan!" When camp finally quieted down, Tallstar mewed, "Gorsetail, you are loyal and brave. You will mentor Falconpaw until the next Gathering. Thistlepaw, show her around the camp. The rest of you, get back to work. No one but STarClan can change my mind now." With that he jumped off of the rock, leaving Falconpaw to stare after his long tail as he trotted into his den.

**A/N – Gurgh, I'd hate to be a full on writer. I love writing, but I'm so bad at it:**

**Kay people, Goldenflower is going to have 3 kits! Give me names! ( I might use them… But I guess that's the point of asking… Dumb Bubbleflight/Featherstream!**


	6. Chapter 4 Fang

A skinny mottled brown and black cat nervously crept deeper into the forest, jumping at every rustle and movement

**I'm so sorry I haven't been writing! You wouldn't believe how busy I've been **

A skinny mottled brown and black cat nervously crept deeper into the dark forest, jumping at every small rustle and movement. His brown eyes gleamed as he slithered across the shadowed forest floor, until he reached a smooth white rock half-hidden by the ferns. There he sat for a while, his tail twitching and his eyes darting back and forth like a leaf in a storm until suddenly, "So you actually came, Fang."

Fang snarled in the voice's direction. "Of course I came! When I say I'm going to do something, I do it."

"Ah, a rogue's honor" the voice sighed. A large cat suddenly stepped out of the trees and stared unemotionally at Fang. "Here's the deal Fang. You do a little spying for me and when my plan – what are you staring at?"

"You – you're – you're-" The massive cat suddenly leaped at Fang, bowling him over and pinning him down. He thrust his muzzle into Fang's face and growled, "If you want to live then don't say it." He growled once more than stepped off of Fang.

Fang scrambled up and backed away, his eyes wide as he recognized who the cat that had been terrorizing him for the past two moons really was. Oh, the irony!! When they had first met, the cat, who he had nicknamed Shadow, had asked him to spy, his reward being half the forest when Shadow conquered it. He had been terrified, but his greed had urged him on, and he finally surrendered.

"So Fang, will you do it?" came Shadow's darkly sweet voice.

"Ye – yes, I will. For half the forest. So who do I spy on?" Fang replied, his confidence growing. This cat might be a born killer, but he was Fang, soon to be the mightiest cat of the forest. He would act submissive now, and when he got half of his forest, he would kill Shadow and get the whole forest. Shadow. He now knew Shadow's true name, since Shadow had fully revealed himself, but no- it was a curse just to mention it. Shadow was a fine name for now.

"I told you about the clans. In Windclan, a small brown, gold, and white apprentice will be in the camp. She will probably be treated different; she's an outcast from RiverClan. Report back to me twice every moon. " With that, Shadow disappeared back into the cold forest, and Fang was left by himself, a small figure against the world.

**Yeah, it's short. I have to go eat, maybe then I'll write another chapter… Maybe… You know, it's summer, I actually have time now!! **


	7. Updated Cats

The last time I updated before Chap 6 was like… a year… and i messed things up, so here is the correct cat thing thanks for putting up with me

**The last time I updated before Chap 6 was like… a year… and i messed things up, so here is the correct cat thing thanks for putting up with me!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar

**Deputy: **Brackenfur

**Medicine: **Cinderpelt

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors:**

Dustpelt

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm

Thornclaw

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Ashfur

Brambleclaw

Rainwhisker

Sootfur

Sorreltail

Whitestream

Spiderwing

**Apprentices:**

Squirrelpaw

Leafpaw

Birchpaw

**Queens/Kits**

Ferncloud

Goldenflower

**Elders:**

Longtail

Mousefur

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar

**Deputy: **Russetfur

**Medicine: **Littlecloud

**Warriors: **

Wetfoot

Brownpelt

Apprentice, Tumblepaw

Darkclaw

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Oakfur

Tawnypelt

Cedarheart

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Rowanclaw

Brightstream

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Nightwing

Tallpoppy

Talonclaw

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw

Frostpaw

Tumblepaw

Marshpaw

**Queens/Kits:**

**Elders:**

Oatwhisker

Runningnose

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Tallstar

**Deputy: **Tawnyfur

Apprentice, Mosspaw

**Medicine: **Barkface

**Warriors: **

Tornear

Onewhisker

Webfoot

Runningbrook

Whitetail

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Crowfeather

Apprentice, Rockpaw

Gorsetail

Roseheart

Robinwing

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Ivynose

Weaselfur

**Apprentices:**

Creekpaw

Thistlepaw

**Queens/Kits:**

Breezetail

**Elders:**

Morningflower

Logpelt

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot

Apprentice, Silverpaw

**Medicine: **Mothwing

Apprentice, Willowpaw

**Warriors: **

Blackclaw

Dawnflower

Heavystep

Apprentice, Graypaw

Ripplestream

Reedpool

Hawkfrost

Larchpelt

Apprentice, Splashpaw

Mosspelt

Swallowtail

Apprentice, Stonepaw

Volefur

**Apprentices:**

Splashpaw

Stonepaw

Willowpaw

Graypaw

Silverpaw

**Queens/Kits:**

Branchcloud

-Brownkit

-Shrewkit

**Elders:**

Smokeclaw

Wetroot


	8. Chapter 8 Rockpaw

This chapter is dedicated to Snowfeather5

**This chapter is dedicated to Snowfeather5. Snowfeather5, thanks for all the names!! I know that now Goldenflower is gone, but people pretend she is still alive I need a new mate for her now that Tigerclaw is gone. Please suggest some!!**

**Where to start… I'm making this story up as I go along too lazy to outline it.**

**Hmm… Still thinking…**

As the WindClan cats slowly left the meeting, Falconpaw looked around the WindClan camp wondering what to do. As she started to the fresh-kill pile, a dip in the ground under a bramble bush, she was stopped by the small apprentice's voice. "Hi! Robinwing says I can show you around. I'm Thistlepaw, Robinwing's apprentice. Our leader is Tallstar."

"Thanks a lot, I now that much" Falconpaw muttered. Her thick mottled brown-white-gold coat was starting to weigh her down in the hot sun, and she was desperately trying to control her anger at RiverClan. It was unreasonable!! How could a small apprentice like her kill Mudclaw?! Was everyone going insane?

Thistlepaw recoiled as if he had stepped on a bramble, his ginger tabby fur bristling. "So-Sorry, I-…I…" Falconpaw softened. "I'm sorry Thistlepaw. I'm really mad right now…But do you want to show me around still?"

Thistlepaw purred. "Sure."

Ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssiiiiiiiiiisssssssssaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbrrrrrrreeeeaaaaakkkkkkk

**About the colors of the WindClan apprentices, sorry, I'm making them up **

"Uh, Thistlepaw, where do I sleep?" Falconpaw asked as they started toward the fresh-kill pile. The sky had turned to a dusky purple-black and Falconpaw was becoming more and more aware of stares from the WindClan cats. The long day was making her tail droop in exhaustion, especially after meeting the elders Morningflower and Logpelt, who had almost put them to sleep with heir stories of Firestar.

Thistlepaw glanced uneasily at her and flicked his tail. "Well, I guess Tallstar will let you sleep in the apprentices den…There wo-"

"No!" This sharp exclaim came from a plump gray-blue she-cat who had just snatched a rabbit. "I'm not sleeping by her, she's probably a spy from RiverClan!"

"Mosspaw, don't be a mousebrain." Retorted a gray tabby tom nearby. "Oh, too late, you were born one."

"Shut up Rockpaw!! You shouldn't be talking, how would you know? Your brain is controlled by some bird!!" Mosspaw retorted.

Thistlepaw leaned over. "Siblings…"

Mosspaw whipped around to Thistlepaw. "I'm still not sleeping by her!" she snarled, "you can do whatever you want!"

Falconpaw stepped forward, her ears back, and hissed, "Then go complain to Tallstar. I'm sure he'll do whatever to make an apprentice as happy as his power will allow. He'll order people to dig a special hole in a tree for you, and you can sleep with the birds!"

Rockpaw purred as Mosspaw flinched. "Hood one, Falconpaw!! Mosspaw has to wash out her mouth with mouse bile. She's been so touchy lately." Mosspaw him a murderous glance. "You aren't a very good brother, you know."

Rockpaw purred again. "Of course I am, always looking out for you."

"Shut it." Mosspaw ordered. She then turned around and headed for the apprentices den, a shelter under two overlapped rocks and some thick ferns. Rockpaw flicked Falconpaw's ear with his white-tipped tail and then murmured, "She'll come around". He then followed his sister into the den.

Thistlepaw sighed heavily. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore…" "Me neither…"Falconpaw agreed. "Let's sleep while we can then." Thistlepaw murmured consent and then plodded toward the den, Falconpaw following.

Rockpaw was already asleep, a butterfly landing on his nose. Thistlepaw purred and then pounced nearby, startling the butterfly away. Rockpaw growled in his sleep. Falconpaw purred. Then, ignoring Mosspaw's glare, she curled up by the entrance where she could see the stars. She stared up at them, wondering what Swallowtail and Hawkfrost were doing now. Were they looking at their ancestors, thinking of her also? Were they missing her with the same broken heart that Falconpaw had? She looked back at Thistlepaw, who was seeing how much he could bat Rockpaw without waking him. What would StarClan put in her path? All she could see was a path long overgrown with nettles and brambles. But then she remembered Thistlepaw's friendliness and how Rockpaw had stood up for her against his own sister, and she felt better. A new resolve had been stirred in her heart, and she was ready for whatever would happen next.


	9. Chapter 6 Goldenflower

Eeewwwwtresting… my marker is moldy or something…

**Eeewwwwtresting… my marker is moldy or something… HIYA!!**

**Dedicated to Snowfeather5!! Also all the kits names are from some of her suggestions.**

**Snowfeather im sorry the fic will be a tad bit about thunderclan but not a lot!! And a little about shadowclan, but mostly the other two clans. I feel sorry for shadowclan, always being framed as the bad clan **

**I'm sorry about Goldenflowers strange new mate… i tried to get someone not to young but cool… ya, anyways…**

**One sun is one day **

Goldenflower gazed down at her four healthy new kits, her amber eyes softening as she watched them rolling around in their sleep. They were 2 suns old, and their eyes were still closed. Goldenflower sighed. She thought of the last time she had kits with, with Tigerstar. He was so handsome and caring, and when Firestar had revealed his treachery, her heart had been blown into specks of dust which she still had not fully collected. She stirred. But now she had Thornclaw, and she hoped these kits would grow up without being different from the other cats inheriting Tigerstar's strength and determination and Thornclaw's loyalty.

Goldenflower looked up as she heard soft murmuring outside the den. Then the bramble covering rustled and Thornclaw's head poked through. "Hi Goldenflower!! Firestar's here to see the kits! He was very busy yestersay."

Goldenflower stiffened at the mention of Firestar, then forced herself to relax. Firestar had no reason to suspect these kits as he had Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. Besides, wasn't he sure of Brambleclaw's loyalty by now?.

Before she could respond to Thornclaw's anxious gaze, Firestar wiggled his way into the nursery. "Congratulations Goldenflower!! I hope they haven't tired you out too much." As he gazed down at the kits, his cheerful tone lowered and he mewed, "Thornclaw, may I talk to Goldenflower alone for a while?"

Thornclaw dipped his head respectfully but as he turned to squeeze out of the small gap, Goldenflower mewed, "No Thornclaw. Whatever Firestar has to say to me is important to you too." Thornclaw hesitated, glancing at Firestar, and eventually Firestar nodded and Thornclaw settled down on the mossy bedding next to his mate.

"Goldenflower…" Firestar's voice trailed off as he stared into the distance as if remembering times before. "Goldenflower, I'm really sorry about Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. Both have proved credits to their Clans. And I'm sure these kits will be the same. Goldenflower, will you forgive me?"

"Brambleclaw had a hard time growing up, first with you suspecting him and then you being his mentor. I told you that he would be a loyal warrior, but you still suspected him. But Firestar, I know it was for the good of the clan and you could not help yourself, so I forgive you. I just hope this will not happen to these kits." Goldenflower held Firestar's gaze steadily, then purred. "Well Firestar, would you like to meet my kits?"

"Sure" Firestar purred, feeling a weight lift of him.

"The big orange tabby is Sunkit, the tortoiseshell is Dapplekit, the light brown one is Oakkit, and the other orange one is Honeypaw. They all have white paws.It must be from Thornclaw!" Goldenflower looked up lovingly at Thornclaw as Firestar purred. "Well, I look forward to making them apprentices!" and with that he gave Goldenflower a friendly lick and left.

Thornclaw nuzzled Goldenflower. "They're beautiful, and they are destined for greatness".

**Short, yes. I know, but i have to think of what happens next now **

"


	10. Chapter 7 Gorsetail

Thank you to Snowfeather5, my only reviewer

**Thank you to Snowfeather5, my only reviewer **

A sheathed paw prodded Falconpaw, breaking her deep sleep. Falconpaw yawned and raised her head, blinking drowsily into the sun that was perched low in the sky. "Wha-, oh, hi Thistlepaw".

"Wake up, lazypaws!! Robinwing and Gorsetail are going to show you WindClan and the best places to hunt. Tallstar told them to make you useful while you were here."

"Gorsetail?"

"Your new mentor, mouse-brain! Come on, they're waiting right by the entrance." Thistlepaw shifted impatiently.

"Ah, right. Are you coming with us?" Falconpaw mewed, shaking scraps of moss off her mottled fur as she stretched.

"No, I'm going hunting with Tornear. See you later!" With that, Thistlepaw bounced off to the camp entrance where Tornear was waiting with another brown she-cat. When Thistlepaw reached them, Tornear flicked his tail, and the three cats bounded off onto the moor.

Falconpaw yawned one last time and then padded off toward the camp entrance. Before she reached it though, a dark gray tom planted himself in front of her and growled, "Out of my way, _spy!_" Falconpaw flinched and then creeped to his left. Just as she started to go forward, the tom moved so that he was directly in front of her again. "I said, _get out of my way!_" he spat, thrusting his muzzle threateningly into Falconpaw's face until she could feel his angry breath.

As Falconpaw scrambled for what to do next, a new voice called out sharply, "Webfoot! We're going on patrol. Get out of her way." Falconpaw looked around and saw a small white she-cat that was sitting next to Robinwing glaring at Webfoot, her neck fur bristling. Gorsetail!

His ears flattened, Webfoot growled one more time at Falconpaw and then stalked away toward the fresh-kill pile. Gorsetail flicked her ears at Falconpaw and mewed, "Don't worry. Some cats are just _too _loyal to their Clan."

"And that makes them mousebrains sometimes." Robinwing added, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Gorsetail flicked her tail, amused, as Falconpaw blinked gratefully at them.

As the three cats padded onto the moor, a strong wind uncomfortably buffeted Falconpaw's fur and made her eyes sting. She blinked and looked at the two WindClan cats, but they seemed unaffected. Gorsetail caught her eye and mewed, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Since you already know the RiverClan border, we'll patrol the ThunderClan border and then go hunting. Do you know how to hunt?"

Robinwing purred. "Of course she does. If her mentor hadn't taught her by now, Hawkfrost would have." Gorsetail's whiskers twitched in a silent laugh as Falconpaw nodded agreement. "We'll have to teach you to hunt rabbits though." Gorsetail mewed. "You'll learn."

Tttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk

Falconpaw padded into the camp at sunhigh with a rabbit and a mouse that had strayed from ThunderClan territory clamped in her mouth. Her first rabbiting attempts attempt had been miserable – 3 rabbits had gotten away. On her fourth try, she had startled a rabbit and killed it with only a few seconds of chasing it. Her belly grumbled. Falconpaw had not eaten since the day before, and her long sprints after the scrawny rabbits had sharpened her hunger almost unbearably.

Falconpaw dropped her catch into the swelling pile, trying to ignore the tempting scents wafting up from it. She kept one rabbit and trotted to the elders den where the two elders, Morningflower and Logpelt, were chatting amiably. They broke off as Falconpaw entered the den. Morningflower greeted her with a friendly flick of her tail, but Logpelt stared at her with unconcealed hostility. "Come back with mouse bile." He snapped, "I have some ticks I can't reach." Falconpaw flinched as she wordlessly dropped the rabbit by Morningflower, ready to burst with anger. Couldn't they just say a simple "Thank You?"

As she turned to leave the den, Morningflower mewed, "Don't bring back mouse bile, Falconpaw. Logpelt just wants a reason to annoy you." Logpelt glared at her, but Morningflower just purred.

Her eyes pools of burning anger, Falconpaw stalked off toward the fresh-kill pile, for herself this time; she had seen Mosspaw take fresh-kill to the queens. As she neared it, she saw Rockpaw grab a mouse, and her heart leaped. At last, someone who would treat her like a normal cat. But as she opened her mouth to call him, a lean brown tabby padded toward Rockpaw and sniffed the mouse. "It smells like that _spy, _Rockpaw. Put it back."

Rockpaw flinched, but he dropped the mouse only to speak. "It shouldn't matter who caught it, we should respect the prey StarClan gave to us. " he protested, his tail flicking back and forth nervously. The tom's eyes flared and he flattened his ears threateningly.

"Listen to warriors, Rockpaw. Put that back. We should respect our prey, but StarClan doesn't say to let apprentices from other Clans catch us prey." Another smoky gray warrior padded forward and nodded at Rockpaw.

"Yes, Crowfeather." Rockpaw picked up a rabbit and headed to the far side of the camp where another ginger cat was eating without noticing Falconpaw. Falconpaw dashed behind a boulder in the WindClan camp. _Crowfeather!!_ Swallowtail had told her of the Great Journey, and how Crowfeather had been one of the chosen. How could such a, a _mean_ cat be chosen by StarClan?! Peering out from behind the boulder, she saw that Crowfeather and the other cat had left. She creeped forward and grabbed the rejected mouse, and then bounded to where Rockpaw was eating.

Rockpaw looked up from his rabbit. "Hi Falconpaw! Good hunting? Here, meet Creekpaw." he babbled, though Falconpaw could see it was taking him an effort.

The ginger apprentice nodded coolly at Falconpaw. "Greetings, Falconpaw. I hope you enjoy WindClan while you're here." Rockpaw nudged her heartily. "Oh, stop being all superior just because you're going to be a warrior soon." Creekpaw batted him with a sheathed paw, and Falconpaw was her visibly relaxing. "Oh, you'll feel like this one day, so stop complaining."

As Falconpaw settled down besides Rockpaw, she murmured into his ear. "I saw what happened, Rockpaw. Thanks for standing up for me." Rockpaw muttered something incomprehensible.

"He'd do the same for any cat in any Clan, but Crowfeather's his mentor" Creekpaw explained, her green eyes glowing as she prodded Rockpaw. "Ha, anyone but you!" Rockpaw purred as he nuzzled Creekpaw affectionately.

Falconpaw felt a stab of jealously at their closeness, which she irritably pushed away. She had no right to envy them, she thought as she forced herself to relax.

Just then, Rockpaw spotted Thistlepaw squeezing through the entrance with a hunting patrol, and he grabbed a rabbit and bounded up to them. Instead of settling down, he pushed over Falconpaw, who pushed over Rockpaw, and they all fell on Creekpaw, who squealed and pushed Rockpaw off her.

They all erupted in purrs as Creekpaw glared at Thistlepaw and then pounced on him. Thistlepaw let out a mock yelp as the two scuffled around in the moorland grass. Laughing until her sides hurt, Falconpaw realized she had never been this happy. In RiverClan she had not been this close to any apprentice, but here, in a hostile Clan, despite certain cats, she was happy. Falconpaw forced the thought away. At the next Gathering she would return to RiverClan and forget about WindClan. She was a loyal RiverClan cat.

Ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk

"Ah, come on! Four healthy apprentices sitting around camp like dead mousse!" a small reddish she-cat who Thistlepaw had pointed out as Roseheart padded up to where they were laying lazily in the sun, sharing tongues. "Rockpaw, Crowfeather went on the sunhigh patrol. You can go catch up to them. Creekpaw, you can go help Mosspaw clear out the elders den. Come on, this might be your last time before you become a warrior. Thistlepaw, you're coming with me and Robinwing to go hunting. Falconpaw, I'm sure Gorsetail can think of something for you." Flicking her tail at Thistlepaw, she padded to the camp entrance where Robinwing was waiting.

Falconpaw was the last of the apprentices to disperse. She reluctantly stood up and stretched lazily, feeling the sun warm her mottled coat. She yawned one last time and trotted to the warriors den, poking her head in. Ignoring a glare from Webfoot, whom she had learned to avoid, she called her mentor.

Gorsetail stirred. "Oh, Falconpaw, I was dreaming about being me being a squirrel and I was hunting this cat called Gorsetail."

Falconpaw purred. "Maybe it's a sign that squirrels will eat you if you don't take me out." Gorsetail yawned enormously for such a small cat and then sprung up.

"Well, I certainly don't want squirrels to eat me, so we're going battle training!"

Falconpaw followed Gorsetail onto the moor until they reached a dip in the ground where they were partially protected from the merciless wind. Gorsetail faced Falconpaw. "Who was your mentor in RiverClan?"

Falconpaw blinked. RiverClan seemed so long ago. "Mosspelt" she replied, a flash of anger racing through her as she remembered how Mosspelt had done nothing to stop Falconpaw from being exiled.

"How much battle training did she teach you?" Gorsetail asked a little gentler, as if she had seen Falconpaw's anger. Falconpaw's mind scrambled as she thought. "We had a session, was it was really short because we went to go hunting. It was in leaf-bare."

Gorsetail purred. "Now I can teach you from the beginning. Attack me." With that, she stopped pacing and stood directly three foxlengths in front of Falconpaw.

Falconpaw narrowed her eyes. Since Gorsetail was small, she might be able to overpower her. No, Gorsetail was still stronger than her. And she was bound to be fast. Falconpaw would have to use her wits and be on the defensive side. _Come on_! She urged herself. _Do something she doesn't expect._

"Come on, Falconpaw," Gorsetail hissed, her eyes gleaming, "what are you waiting for?" Enraged, Falconpaw sprinted straight toward Gorsetail, but at the last second she swerved to the right and nipped at Gorsetail, but Gorsetail wasn't there. She instinctively knew Gorsetail was behind her and turned around to see Gorsetail on her hind legs, towering over her. Falconpaw lunged at her unprotected belly, but Gorsetail dropped onto her, squashing her against the ground. "Well, Falconpaw," Gorsetail mewed as she stepped off her, "I might be small, but I'm still bigger than you!"

More seriously she added, "So I'm still bigger, stronger, and faster than you, but my mother always said I wasn't the brightest in the litter. Do something that will totally surprise me." With that, Gorsetail dropped into a crouch and waited for Falconpaw.

_Do something that will totally surprise me…_ With Gorsetail's words ringing in her head, she leaped at Gorsetail. When she landed, Gorsetail wasn't there, but Falconpaw had been expecting that. Knowing again that Gorsetail was behind her, she braced herself, pushed off with her front paws, and flew backwards into Gorsetail. She flipped over and raked sheathed paws over her mentor's belly. Suddenly Gorsetail went limp. Worry flashed through Falconpaw. Had she hurt her? Then Gorsetail sprang up and flew Falconpaw off of her. A trick!!

"I thought you said you weren't the brightest in the litter!" Falconpaw complained as she scrambled into a sitting position. She felt so exhilarated! Even practicing battle soared her spirits, and all her troubles were forgotten in this happy moment. Gorsetail purred. "My mentor taught me that one. Besides, Falconpaw, you did much better this time. Much better. But when you feel someone go limp like that, prepare yourself for when they jump up, so you can jump up with them. Let's try it."

Before Falconpaw had time to respond, a tortoiseshell she-cat stepped into the dip, closely followed by Mosspaw, who was probably her apprentice. She had seen this cat before… Tawnyfur!! The WindClan deputy! Falconpaw dipped her head respectfully as Tawnyfur nodded at her.

As Tawnyfur whispered urgently in Gorsetail's ear, Falconpaw's curious gaze traveled to Mosspaw. When Mosspaw caught her eye, she gave out a satisfied smirk, and Falconpaw itched to leap at her and claw the look off her face. How could a cat like this be related to Rockpaw?

Then Tawnyfur called her name sharply, and Mosspaw followed quickly with her tail held in the air. As soon as they had disappeared, Falconpaw bounded over to Gorsetail.

"What did she say?" Falconpaw was more annoyed at being interrupted than curious at what the deputy had to say. Gorsetail looked away and shuffled her paws, embarrassed. What was bothering her? When she spoke, it sounded like the words were slowly being dragged out of her throat. "She said that you coul- she said to go hunting." With that, Gorsetail leaped out from the dip and onto the moor without seeing if Falconpaw was following.

Falconpaw followed a little slower. She was sure Tawnyfur had not come to tell them to go hunting. In the middle of green-leaf, prey was running well and there were already several hunting patrols out. Falconpaw glared at the ground. Gorsetail was _lying_ to her. Why? And what had Tawnyfur said?

**Haha if you knew what Tawnyfur actually said you would say I was being a tad bit dramatic. That's k though… **


	11. Chapter 8 The Gathering

Snowfeather, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating

**Snowfeather, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating… I've been writing this other warriors fic and its way better so I sort of forgot about this one… do you think I should do two at a time, finish this one, or finish the one im starting right now?**

**I'm also sorry if you don't like the names. The names are secondhand (the better ones are in my other fic) Some are the same though cuz I cant think of any other ones. **

The sun had risen many times since Falconpaw had been exiled, and the Gathering was tonight. Even so, she trudged with her tail dragging on the ground, her head only held high because of the prey she was holding in her mouth. A lot of plump rabbits. Gorsetail had told her, "Ha! I did my job. You're one fine rabbit hunter now!"

At first Falconpaw had been delighted, but then it got her thinking… Being able to hunt rabbits wasn't a bad thing, but that train of thought had led to RiverClan… Would Leopardstar accept her back? And even if she did, the seed had already been planted… Many cats would not trust her with anything. _Only Swallowtail and Hawkfrost will truly accept me. My life has just been ruined. _She reflected sadly.

But what if she had to stay in WindClan? It would be even worse for half the cats to treat her like dirt all the time and never fit in…

Falconpaw's head whipped up, her brilliant amber eyes glaring at the sky doomed to be forever above her. She spat her fresh-kill on the swelling pile as she kneaded the ground in distress. _Why?_ She wailed silently to her unresponding ancestors._ What have I done? Why ME? What do you WANT!_

"Hey Falconpaw!" Thistlepaw trotted up to her, hesitating slightly as Falconpaw's fiery glare whipped to him. "Uh, Gorsetail said to get ready for the Gathering, We're going to leave soon." Falconpaw muttered a quick thank you as her anger was quelled like water on fire as she heard Thistlepaw's voice, and then dropped to the ground, burying her head into her mottled paw fur. Why had she been even born, if her destiny was to be rejected everywhere she went?

"Falconpaw, get _up!_" Thistlepaw pleaded, prodding Falconpaw gently with a sheathed paw. "We have to go! Look, I know it's hard for you, but you have to do it sooner or later."

Falconpaw raised her head and stared at her first friend in WindClan, hoping to draw strength from his concerned gaze. With one last shudder she drew herself up. "All right, let's go. Oh, and Thistlepaw? Thanks."

"Uh, you're welcome." And with that, they headed to the gathering group of cats.

Tttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk

Falconpaw jumped off the fallen tree and then flattened herself to the ground, trying to look as small as possible. She looked at her first Gathering nervously. This night would decide her fate, and every nerve under her pelt was taut with tension. She tried to slink behind the large body of Onewhisker, who had been friendly to her, but he had headed straight toward a throng of cats in the middle of the island, so she veered off to a nearby clump of bushes, jumping at every unexpected noise.

"Falconpaw!" a familiar voice mewed. She turned around and saw the dark brown tabby body of Hawkfrost rushing toward her, his normally icy-blue eyes glittering with warmth. "Falconpaw! Stop doing that, you look like a mouse-brained snake!"

Before Falconpaw could reply, he almost knocked her down in a series of warm nuzzles and licks. "Falconpaw!" he repeated, "You look so skinny! I'm guessing WindClan took you in for a moon? What have they been feeding you?!"

Falconpaw purred and she pressed her muzzle into Hawkfrost's fur, too overwhelmed to speak. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's warmth until Leopardstar yowled fort the Gathering to begin. Falconpaw leaped like a startled frog. Would would happen next?

"Cat's of all Clans!" she yowled, her magnificent golden pelt turned gray in the moonlight. "Myself and Tallstar have discussed the issue of Falconpaw, and we have now decided."

Falconpaw's heart beat uncontrollably as she defiantly met the emotionless gaze of Leopardstar.

Leopardstar gazed at Falconpaw steadily. "I will allow Falconpaw to come back to RiverClan.

Yowls of protest broke out. "But she's a murderer!" a gray and white tabby cried. "Yeah!" Blackclaw growled. "She murdered Mudclaw!"

"I do not believe Falconpaw killed Mudclaw" a new voice spoke. Falconpaw looked up, her heart pounding in her ears. She gasped. Firestar, the great leader of ThunderClan, was speaking for her! "Mudclaw was a great fighter, and I doubt he would let himself get beat by an apprentice."

Blackclaw glared at Firestar. "If we wanted your opinion, Fire_star_", he growled savagely, "we would have asked for it."

Shocked gasps came from the gathered cats. Nobody spoke to a leader like that, especially if you weren't a fellow leader. What was Blackclaw thinking?

"Well, Firestar," a huge black tom with white paws sneered from besides Firestar. "Are you going to let a _River_Clan cat talk to you like that?"

Falconpaw shut her eyes as she waited for Firestar to spring at the tom, but Firestar remained calmly sitting. As she tentatively opened one eye, Hawkfrost growled, "That's Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader. Don't trust him. In fact, don't trust any cat in ShadowClan." Falconpaw nodded. Blackstar didn't seem like the nicest cat.

She turned her attention back to the Great Tree. Firestar replied evenly, "Blackclaw, if you become leader you can say all you want. But for now, you can not stop me from speaking. And Leopardstar? You should train your warriors better."

"Unfortunately, he became a warrior before I was leader, so I had nothing to do about it." Leopardstar replied dryly, though Falconpaw could see the anger burning in her amber eyes as she stared at Blackclaw. "Blackclaw, you won't be permitted to attend anymore Gathering's if you don't change your attitude."

Blackclaw bowed his head, but not before glaring at Firestar one last time. Falconpaw grimaced. For all her dislike of Blackclaw, she knew how it felt to be humiliated in front of all four Clans.

"Well, that's that." Tallstar mewed. "WindClan has no other news. The Gathering is over."

Falconpaw trailed behind Hawkfrost as he headed to group of RiverClan cats. Then Thistlepaw bounded up to her. "Falconpaw!! You're going back to RiverClan! Good for you! Bye Falconpaw!!" and he gave her a friendly lick on the ear.

Falconpaw's heart throbbed painfully. She would have to say bye to Thistlepaw like he was just a normal apprentice or her Clan would suspect her even more. _Which he is. You'll forget about him._. She forced herself to think. Thistlepaw was a normal apprentice.

"Bye Thistlepaw." She mewed coolly. "I hope to see you at the next Gathering."

Thistlepaw recoiled, looking stung. "Uh, all right then… I'll tell Rockpaw and Creekpaw you said bye."

Falconpaw nodded turned to race after Hawkfrost, suddenly enveloped in a thick fog of sadness. But as Falconpaw crossed the fallen tree, she felt a shudder of delight. She was going home!


End file.
